Zulhan Aran'Ezen
An elderly Troll Shaman intent on gaining power and appeasing his elemental masters to that end. General Information * Languages: Fluent Orcish, fluent Trollish and fragmented Kalimag. * Pets: A Crimson Snake, named Sia'Vasa and a Violet Raptor. Description A Male Troll with a a dark pink, almost purple, mohawk and dirty tusks, his eyes are a deep crimson in hue. He usually wears a purple mask covering most of his face, a blue and white robe and shamanistic shoulder guards. Personality Zulhan is rather unpredictable, sometimes he is calm and collected, seemingly friendly, other times he is driven by bloodlust and pure insanity, lashing out at anyone and everything that approaches him or ends up in his path. Generally, Zulhan is arrogant, constantly reinforcing his dellusions of superiority. Story First Memory Zulhan recalls little of his past and his first memory is gazing onto a seemingly endless field, left wartorn and bloodied after a battle had taken place upon. Early Life Zulhan was tutored in the arts of the spirits and elementals at a young age, by a group of elder Trolls whose names he has long since forgotten. He recalls little of his early life beyond this, as most of his memory is shrouded by darkness, or perhaps the memories themselves are of that same darkness. The Empire For the most part, Zulhan recalls once being part of the Second Gurubashi Empire, before betraying it to join a cult of Hakkari fanatics in pursuit of more phsyical power. Ironically, the cult was lead by his previous leader, the High Priest Meezil, who had lead the group of chosen Religious figures, the Emerald Riders. The glory that this title gave him was however not enough, and as previously mentioned he soon decided to rather devote himself the Blood God Hakkar. Before becoming part of the Hakkari Blood Cult, in a bout of insanity, he pursued his fellow Emerald Riders into the ruins of Zul'Gurub, upon finding them he declared his betrayal and was challenged by the leader of the Riders, Shaorin. Zulhan was hastily defeated and humiliated by his previous superior, although blamed his defeat upon the "cowardly approach of the rogue". The Cult During his time as Hakkari Cultist, he fought numerously the members of the Empire intent on killing him for his treachery, but was never slain for his main pursuer, a young female Troll named Morrigan, was seemingly discerned by his masochistic approach to the injuries he recieved, merely stating that her attempts to kill him only helped to quench the Blood God's thirst. Others challenged the power hungry Shaman, such as a Troll Warrior whose name Zulhan has since forgotten, this fight saw Zulhan the victor, but he showed mercy and allowed the wounded Troll to flee. Another saw him against the mighty Troll Priest Zepe, whose arrogance caused his defeat, but the duel had taken place within the Tauren Bloodhoof Village, and thus the Tauren intervened and saved Zepe before Zulhan was able to make him a sacrifice for his God. A fourth fight occured in the ancient, sunken temple of Atal'Hakkar against another Troll Shaman, although far younger and less knowledgable than Zulhan himself, the fight ended shortly with Zulhan triumphant and he hastily made his way further into the temple, in pursuit of the Empire Trolls following his master, the Hakkari Priest Meezil. Zulhan also recalls other times while under the influence of Hakkar, such as when he and his Hakkari brethren desecrated a Moonwell in the Stonetalon Peak, soon followed by a conflict between the Hakkari and a warband of Empire Trolls led by the Troll Hunter Rhashan, who was subsequently turned into a mind slave of the Hakkari while trying to save his beloved within the temple of Atal'Hakkar. Release Eventually, driven insane by his own bloodlust and clashes of conscious, Zulhan attempted to take his own life only to find himself in the realm of the Fire Elementals. The intense heat charred the Troll's flesh and caused him to become blind... An unknown time later, Zulhan found himself again on Azeroth in an Orcish outpost, after aiding an attack on the Night Elven town Astranaar, he temporarily disappeared once more... Repentance Soon the Troll Priest Zepe, Morrigan and two others came to the ruins of Zul'Gurub to execute the traitor Zulhan, having heard of his presence there. After trying to convince Zulhan that he was not a traitor, Morrigan proposed that he instead become a slave of the Empire, discarding his pride in favour of life, Zulhan accepted this proposal and for a short time was once again part of the Empire. During this short stint, Zulhan joined in a few small scale battles in the name of the Empire and managed to convince the Priest Tziak that his intentions were beneficial to the Empire, Spirit World and Elementals. Currently Zulhan has again returned to the Elemental Plane and currently resides there, harnessing further his elemental powers under the guidance of benevolent water elementals. Quotes *"Your effort is futile, for every drop of blood that you spill... Helps to quench the Blood God's thirst... To satiate his lust for power... Brings him closer to his resurrection!" --Zulhan to Morrigan after being defeated by her. *"You choose to die? So be it... You shall make a wonderous sacrifice to the Blood God!" --Zulhan speaking to Zepe before fighting him. *"You should act wisely, young priest... For you see, this... This is His domain, strike me down here and you shall only aid the Blood God." --Zulhan speaking to Zepe in the ruins of Zul'Gurub while being prosecuted for his betrayal. *"I am... Honoured... By your decision, High Priest... I shall serve Dambalah dilligently, I assure you." --Zulhan speaking to High Priest Meezil after being granted the title of the Emerald Rider of Earth. Category:Defias Brotherhood (EU)